mushroomfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
ARG Timeline June 2017
Back to Main ARG Timeline | April 2017 | May 2017 | June 2017 | July 2017 | August 2017 June 2017 30 June - A reddit message was posted to the Mole with suggestions for the string code. 28 June - A trialist started to receive messages, who we believe to be t. He is confused and lock in a flat with a gun, demon masks, paper with codes and a terminal. 26 June - A new message from the Mole asking trialists to provide a string of information about certain trialists to help the Mole access the new level 9 password page. 24 June - Angel sent a an email to four trialists informing them she had broken into the bridge of the ship and has called the coastguard to rescue her. 23 June - Trialists hold a poll on whether Angel should be encouraged to search the cabins of the ship and open the wooden box. 22 June - Trialist conversations with Angel provide more clues for the Trial 2 password. 21 June - Angel provided trialists with a list of items on the ship with her. 20 June - Trialists decided not to drug Angel. The mole was informed via a message in r/anything. 19 June - Trialists continue to try and find the password to begin Trial 2. Angel continues to reach out to trialists. 18 June - A message from the Mole was received asking trialists to encourage Angel to drink Dr B.'s drugged coffee to make her suggestible to questions about the Trial 2 password. 16 June - A communication from the Mole indicates there may be further F&J spies in the Discord channel. 15 June - A new password level 9 page was found on the F&J website. The title changed from 'She became a doctor at gus' to "She became a doctor at guzz'. 12 June - Trialists continue to try and find the password to begin Trial 2. A communication from Mushroom includes suggestions. Angel reached out to trialists through Facebook and email. Screenshots of the conversation located here (thanks to turncat for the screenshots and transcript). 10 June - Mushroom suggested a topic to research, "T found out about the mushrooms of Surtsey when he was travelling Peru. Panama was where he flew out of after finding out. It would be worthwhile researching Ayahuasca and the heavily debated legend behind its discovery - extremely interesting and possibly relevant. Angel sent out an email to all trialists to start trial 2. https://friedrichandjohnpharma.com/2017/06/10/trial-2-conditions/ 8 June - @Adriana met with the mole at a place designated as Angel's Bench. 5 June - The Phase Studies page on the F&J website was changed. Changes include: Trial dates removed, text changed, and Surtsey1977 identified as recommended. 2 June - A trialist received a Facebook message from Mushroom explaining that although T wants to escape F&J's clutches, he is also determined to finish the trial. This is a juxtaposition the trialists must overcome. We were also informed the Dr. Brontis is taking orders from someone higher and trialists need to figure out who this is. 1 June - a new welcome email from Mushroom was sent out to all trialists - http://app.streamsend.com/private/hvwvosuw10/sug/OowrDQl/browse/29047417